Sunsets on you
by Jemava S
Summary: Afrontaría todo cómo viniera, y eso significaba lidiar con lo que estaba sintiendo por su compañera de trabajo, aquella mujer que ahora le quitaba el pensamiento en cada momento del día. (Severus & Hermione)
1. Capítulo 1 - Atardecer

El atardecer caía sobre el castillo, quería disfrutar el sol le iluminaba de una forma indescriptible a Hogwarts antes de regresar a casa, solo. Le encantaba observar el castillo tenía el toque más increíble que sus ojos habían visto, siempre le había gustado ver desde niño, el atardecer a esas horas, le hacía relajarse y una vez más, como todas las tardes desde que terminó la guerra, él salía a caminar, le gustaba sentirse un hombre libre, saber que por fin todo había terminado, quisiera que hubiera terminado de otra forma, quisiera haber terminado muerto, pero aquella noche en el embarcadero del lago, esa niña había llegado a salvarle de las mordeduras de Nagini, y ella misma se había encargado de su recuperación día a día, desde que estuvo sin poder despertar hasta que pudo ponerse de pie y atenderse por sí mismo. Él seguía sin entender cómo cuando por fin podría largarse de esa vida, ella había llegado a arruinarle los planes, cuando tuvo oportunidad le recrimino y ella contestó que él no podía morir, mucho menos así, que él tenía derecho a una vida feliz, él había replicado y maldecido miles de veces, pero también aceptaba que no había marcha atrás, y que tampoco se quitaría la vida por más que quisiera morir, no era un cobarde, afrontaría todo cómo viniera, y eso significaba lidiar con lo que estaba sintiendo por su actual compañera de trabajo, quien impartía pociones.

Minerva había decidido que ahora que ella era directora, sería bueno tener a una de las mejores alumnas de Hogwarts y ahora heroína de guerra, dando clases, y para la mala suerte de Severus, la insufrible sabelotodo había aceptado, aquella alumna que tantas veces le reto, le contesto e incluso le salvó la vida, había aceptado gustosamente.

No entendía cómo sus sentimientos habían surgido, pero tenía muy claro algo, y es que ella no ayudaba mucho, le buscaba siempre para hablar de cualquier cosa, y eso solo aumentaba los sentimientos por ella, sin duda era un mujer maravillosa, inteligente, hermosa, dedicada, la pasaba increíble con ella, aunque no se lo dijera, hablaban de libros, pociones, avances en el mundo de la medimagia, o simplemente de lo único de lo que le molestaba hablar: del estúpido de su novio. Al parecer las cosas no iban tan bien teniendo un año de relación, él se había molestado cuando Hermione había entrado a dar clases en vez de quedarse en casa y aprender de cómo se atiende un hogar, él no lograba entender cómo alguien podría ser tan estúpido como para no poner atención a la grandiosa mujer que tenía a su lado, que ella tenía de más potencial como para quedarse siendo ama de casa.

Los últimos meses ella había venido llorando a su despacho, y él le consolaba o le daba consejos, pero no resultaba mucho porque ella siempre terminaba perdonandole al zanahoria ese todo lo que hacía, incluso había rumores de que le engañaba con Lavender y como siempre él terminaba negando todo y volteando la situación, haciéndose el ofendido y ella por cuanto lo quería terminaba perdonandolo, si tan sólo ella supiera.

Un sonido de pisadas en el pasto lo sacó de sus pensamientos, aún tenía el toque para escuchar todo a su alrededor por mínimo que fuera y lo sabía era ella, pero no volteo, de un momento a otro sintió los brazos de alguien encima de sus hombros, y el olor a vainilla de su cabello llegó hasta sus fosas nasales, embrigandolo en todos los sentidos.

-Hola Sev - habían formado una relación increíble, ella le dió un beso en la mejilla, aunque él no lo sabía, él era el motivo de muchas peleas con el novio de la castaña, pero ella prefería no decirle nada porque sabía que él se alejaría - ¿Cómo estás? - él no volteaba, ni quitaba la mirada del castillo.

-Bien, ¿Y tú? - decía sin expresión alguna en su rostro, evitaba cualquier reacción para que la castaña no se percatara de nada - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bien, pensé que estarías aquí y solo quería platicar, pasar un rato con un amigo - esas últimas palabras daban como una daga en el pecho, ella se sentó a su lado.

-Entiendo, ¿Qué pasa?

-No pasa nada Sev - los dos se quedaron callados, hasta que después de unos minutos ella habló - Sabes qué, si pasa algo y es que solo quería estar contigo un rato, pero parece que tú ya ni siquiera quieres mi compañia, porque últimamente me ignoras o te vas antes de terminar la cena y cuando te busco estás ocupado, ya ni siquiera hemos cruzado palabra en la cena, y no entiendo que pasa, quisiera que me expliques - dijo la castaña bastante enojada esperando una respuesta, al parecer que él la estuviera ignorando tanto tiempo por intentar olvidarse de lo que sentía ha hecho que ella se de cuenta de que se aleja cada vez más y eso la descontrolaba.

-No pasa nada, quiero estar solo.

-Pues eso dilo, pero también piensa en mí, necesito a mi amigo, y si me necesitas también estoy para escucharte, por Merlín no creas que voy hablando toda mi vida personal con todos, eres el único que la sabe.

-Pues que halago, creo que eso es lo que tengo que decir, realmente ni siquiera se para que me la cuentas si de todos modos no te puedo ayudar.

-¿Es enserio lo que me estás diciendo? ¿Qué carajos te pasa? - dijo Hermione bastante enojada, realmente esto la estaba sacando de contexto.

-Pasa que ya no quiero saber nada - dijo por fin dirigiendo la mirada a ella - me da coraje que no te des cuenta de nada, de que él no te merece, y mucho menos te valora, y tú que no te quieras ni un poco para dejarlo.

-No quiero dejarle, le amo y lo sabes.

-¿Y él te ama?

-Claro que me ama

-Por supuesto, sigue en tu mentira - dijo levantándose de donde se encontraba sentado, y caminó para irse.

-¿Y tú qué? - en ese momento Hermione se levantó para ir tras él, Severus sólo detuvo sus pasos y sintió una corriente en el cuerpo, no quería que ella supiera lo que él sentía.

-¿De qué carajos hablas? - dijo volteando a verla bastante exaltado.

-Sí, ¿qué demonios te pasa? Tú dices que él no me valora, ¿y tú sí? Te la pasas ignorandome hace dos meses, no me vengas a decir que tú si me valoras.

-Yo no he dicho que te valoro.

-Entonces no lo haces, ni siquiera te importo - Severus solo movió la cabeza en forma de negación, y no se lo decía a ella, si no reprochandose a él por pensar que si supiera lo que él sentía sabría que la pregunta estaba de más.

-Mejor callate, ni siquiera tienes idea.

-Si, claro. Severus si tienes alguien no entiendo porque ocultarlo, si esa maestrilla nueva de adivinación está contigo simplemente dilo, últimamente veo que a ella si le prestas atención, incluso el otro día te vi con ella Hogsmeade, y no porque te espíe, pero sin duda para ella siempre estás, y está bien, solamente habla claro, y si quieres tú espacio adelante, pero tampoco tienes porque tratarme mal.

-No tengo a nadie, para aclarar por primer punto, Camile solo me habla porque me pide consejos con los alumnos, es todo, somos amigos, y por lo menos ella se preocupa por como estuvo mi dia - no entendía como estaba tan insistente en querer hacer entender a Hermione que él no tenía a nadie.

-Y ahora resulta que yo no

-Y segundo - dijo ignorando por completo su comentario - la que no se ha dado cuenta que se alejó fuiste tú, yo no voy a ser ningún plato de segunda mesa, Hermione. Si, vienes a buscarme para platicar y demás, pero la mayoría de veces sólo hablas de él, y ya me cansé de ver cómo a pesar de todo lo que te digo no haces nada por remediar lo que ese idiota te está haciendo - él simplemente estaba lleno de cólera - aparte de que te has olvidado completamente de mí, últimamente sólo me buscas cuando él te hizo algo, todo el tiempo te la pasas con él, intentando rescatar algo por lo que solo tú estás luchando, entiendo perfectamente que quieras rescatar tu relación con Weasley, pero no me vengas a decir que yo soy el que se alejó, porque no es así, pero tampoco voy a permitir que te acuerdes de mí sólo cuando quieres o lo necesitas, ya no Hermione - en ese momento Hermione entendió que tal vez él ya quería terminar con ello, que quería terminar con aquella extraña amistad que había formado desde el proceso de su recuperación, pero seguía sin entender cómo a pesar de que en algún punto entendía todo, no podía dejarlo ir, no podía dejar de buscarlo y le molestaba en demasía que estuviera con la tal Camile.

Al ver que ella se quedó pensando en lo que él dijo y que no contestó movió la cabeza en forma de negación y dió media vuelta para irse de ahí.

-Pues para tu información - cuando la escuchó hablar se detuvo sin voltear - siempre que te busco, huyes, y no necesariamente te busco para hablar de él, pero no te enteras porque siempre te alejas y te largas con ella, y sabes también que pasa, que a ti ya solo te importa Camile- esas palabras había generado una herida en él, cómo es que era tan ciega.

-Cállate - dijo él sin voltear a verla.

-No me voy a callar, dime la verdad y ya, porque veo que aún no encuentras forma de que me aleje de ti, y sabes porque, es muy fácil te harte y ya interfiero en tu vida con ella.

-Que te calles, Hermione...

-Porque todo este tiempo intenté ser más cercana a ti, y todo han sido intentos vanos, porque ni siquiera te importo...

-¡QUE TE CALLES! - dijo Severus volteando por fin, sus ojos estaban algo brillosos, al igual que los de Hermione, ella sólo quería una explicación.

-NO ME VOY A CALLAR, ES LA VERDAD, POR QUE REALMENTE TÚ NUNCA HAS SENTIDO NADA POR…- no sabían cómo había pasado, solamente que Severus se había acercado y había juntado sus labios con los ella, Hermione no se separó ni puso resistencia, sin saber cómo había bajado la guardia, después de unos segundos Severus comenzó a besarla poco a poco, de la manera más tierna posible, sus labios se enfrascaron en un beso tierno, la tenía de la cintura pegandola a él, ella comenzó a enredar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para acercarse más, no sabía cómo ni el porqué, pero lo que sí sabía era que no quería que terminara. El mordió un poco el labio inferior de Hermione, haciéndola suspirar, por lo que la reacción de ella fue colgarse más de él, pasaron unos minutos así, hasta que se separaron poco a poco cuando se les fue terminando el aire. Severus se alejó un poco de ella, y ella dejó caer sus manos por el pecho de él, aún tenían la respiración agitada, cuando él habló.

-Perdón - dijo haciéndose para atrás.

-Sev...

-Lo lamento - dijo dándose la vuelta rápidamente para irse y empezó a caminar rumbo a las afueras del castillo lo más rápido que dieron sus piernas, Hermione reaccionó de inmediato.

-No,Severus, espera - corrió tras de él intentando alcanzarlo, pero no fue suficiente, él había llegado a los límites y había desaparecido. Hermione se había quedado viendo dónde él había desaparecido, no lograba entender qué había pasado, solo sabía que él la había besado, y que ella se sentía como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía, que no sabía que ella quería ese beso hasta ese momento, y lo comprendió todo, sólo seguía con Ron, si por cariño, pero era más un compromiso con la que era su familia, ahora comprendía que a quien quería era a él, y sólo a él.


	2. Capítulo 2 - Quiero estar junto a ti

Apareció en el bosque de Dean, quería estar solo, antes de regresar al colegio para la cena de graduación de los alumnos, y sobretodo quería evitar encontrarse con ella, pero tenía que regresar o Minerva lo buscaría por cielo, mar y tierra, y aparte le recriminaba no estar presente.

Se dejo caer recargado en uno de los pinos enormes del bosque, sabía que Hermione no sentía nada por él, y sin embargo él se había aventurado a hacerlo, la había besado con todo el amor que sentía por ella, con toda el alma, y lo peor era que ella había correspondido al beso y eso a él lo había puesto en un conflicto aún más grande, no sabía qué pensar.

Mientras tanto, una confundida Hermione se encontraba en su despacho esperando la hora para ir a cenar, sabía que podía encontrarlo ahí o no, pero no podía estar fuera el día de la graduación de los alumnos, así que lo vería y no podría esquivarle, hablarían quisiera o no.

Vió el reloj de su mesa, era hora de la cena, estuvo tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado de ello, así que bajo de inmediato, todos los profesores ya estaban ahí terminando de arreglar todo, menos él. Se acercó a Minerva para preguntar qué hacía, ella le dió instrucciones a Hermione, sólo esperaba que él se apareciera ahí. Unos minutos después de que empezaron a entrar los alumnos, él también apareció por la puerta de atrás de la mesa de profesores, caminó hacía él, pero de inmediato Minerva habló para todos tomarán asiento y comenzó la ceremonia.

Mientras al fondo se escuchaba la voz de Minerva hablando, Hermione intentaba hablarle a Severus.

-El curso ha concluido queridos alumnos, y con ello se han visto reflejado sus esfuerzos…

-Severus - decía Hermione casi murmurando, sentada a su lado, pero él no contestaba, estaba totalmente centrado en el discurso de Minerva - Necesitamos hablar.

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar, y ya no digas más - dijo algo frío, en ese momento Minerva comenzó a nombrar a cada uno de lo profesores para que les aplaudieran, se mencionó que el ganador de la copa de la casa era de Slytherin, quienes ovacionaron a Snape por ser el jefe de la casa, Camile de inmediato se acercó a felicitarle, cosa que a Hermione le molestó muchísimo, porque al parecer con ella si quería hablar.

-Muchas felicidades Sev - dijo abrazandolo

-Gracias Camile, te lo agradezco

-Nada que agradecer, eres un jefe increíble, un digno Slytherin - Hermione solo torció los ojos, todo mundo comenzó a cenar, cuando de un momento a otro las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron, y empezaron a salir fuegos artificiales, todos pensaron que era de la celebración, hasta que por detrás de todo salió nada más y nada menos que Ron Weasley, cosa que a Severus le molestó en demasía, que hacía ahí, nadie lo sabía, y no iba solo, llevaba a la mayoría de los Weasley y a Potter, invoco un sonorus para su voz.

-Disculpen a todos por interrumpir la cena de fin de curso, pero si me permiten quisiera hacer algo - todos estaban expectantes a lo que decía el pelirrojo - ¿Hermione, podrías venir aquí conmigo por favor? - esta se quedo sin saber que hacer, más que levantarse de su asiento bajo la mirada de todos, se acercó a los escalones donde se encontraba el frente a la mesa de maestros.

-Ron, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Frente a todos aquí Hermione, quiero decirte que eres una mujer maravillosa, y tengo la dicha enorme de que seas mi novia, y que quisiera que fuera aquí, donde comenzó nuestro amor pedirte que - Ronald se hinco y de un momento a otro se escucharon las voces de asombro - ¿Quisieras casarte conmigo? - Ronald enseñaba en una bella caja de terciopelo un anillo bastante caro, al parecer había estado en su familia por generaciones.

Hermione no sabía qué hacer, volteo un momento a la mesa de maestros donde se encontraba un Severus con él rostro un poco dolido, a pesar de que sus facciones denotaban seriedad, en su mirada se veía algo más y Hermione lo supo, de inmediato él se levantó y se fue de ahí, lleno de ira, camino por los pasillos hasta llegar a las mazmorras, solo quería destruir todo, desquitarse con lo que fuera, ella quiso ir tras él de inmediato, volteo a ver a Ronald y lo levantó.

-Ron, perdoname, pero no puedo - todo el gran comedor se quedó en silencio.

-¿Qué?

-Que no me puedo casar contigo, y perdón que lo haga aquí enfrente de todos, pero no debemos seguir más con esto, creo que es lo mejor - lo dijo solo para que lo pudieran escuchar los que estaban muy cerca, Harry y Ginny a decir verdad, Ronald solo quedó en silencio.

-Es por alguien más, lo sé.

-Ron, es mejor que hablemos después, ambos sabemos que está relación no existe y que solo estamos juntos porque pensamos que era lo correcto - Él sólo se quedó en silencio, y asintió, se dio la media vuelta y se fue, todos fueron tras él, y desaparecieron por la puerta del gran comedor. De inmediato salió Hermione por la puerta trasera, Minerva se puso enfrente de todos diciendo que toda la cena debía seguir, y apesar de que fue así, todo mundo hablaba y se preguntaba qué había pasado.

Mientras tanto Hermione corría por los pasillos, intentando llegar a las mazmorras, y cuando llegó entró al salón, y escuchó cómo se rompían cosas detrás de la puerta del despacho de Severus, ella entró sin preguntar, y estaba un Severus rojo de ira aventando todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, se había quitado la levita y el saco, y estaba solo en camisa, arremangada hasta los codos, ella dió un portazo para hacerle saber que estaba ahí.

-¿Me puedes decir que carajos te pasa? - dijo acercándose a él, este sólo dió pasos para atrás.

-Lárgate - dijo dándole la espalda nuevamente.

-No hasta que hablemos

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres que sea tu padrino de bodas? Lárgate ya Hermione, no quiero saber nada de ti - dijo volteandose para servirse un trago de whisky.

-NO SEVERUS, VAMOS A HABLAR Y ME VAS A ESCUCHAR - dijo quitándole el vaso y volteandole para que la viera nuevamente, al parecer era el primer whisky que tomaría.

-¿QUÉ QUIERES? YA SÉ QUE TE CASARÁS CON ESE IDIOTA, ¿QUÉ QUIERES DE MI?

-A ti, idiota - dijo Hermione besándolo ahora ella, le enredó los brazos alrededor del cuello, él se quedó inmóvil, cuando se separó de él sin soltarlo, le busco la mirada.

-Severus, veme por favor.

-No juegues conmigo, suéltame.

-No, mírame - dijo buscándole la mirada hasta que la encontró - se que he sido una tonta pero lo único que sé y que no pienso hacer es dejarte ir, no me importa nada, sé que nunca supe darme cuenta de lo que yo quería, pero quiero que sepas algo y que me creas porque es verdad estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti, y que todo este tiempo solo quise negarlo, pero en realidad sentía celos de Camile, pero ya no más, ya no puedo, y voy a luchar por ti, no pienso dejar que esa… mujer te aleje de mi y mucho menos casarme con alguien que no quiero, no me voy a casar. Te quiero a ti, solamente a… - Y no terminó la frase porque de inmediato Severus la beso, y la tomó de la cintura pegándola a él, se separaron cuando se les terminó el aire, simplemente pegaron sus frentes, ella también lo abrazaba.

-Hermione - dijo él recuperando el aire.

-Estoy hablando en serio, creeme - dijo mientras le veía a los ojos, ella le quería de verdad.

Se besaron nuevamente, pero esta vez Hermione tomó la iniciativa, y el besó incremento, y se volvió lleno de pasión y poco a poco fueron acercándose a la puerta del cuarto de Severus, entre tiernos besos y caricias, sin saber cómo, se fueron despojando de cada prenda que les iba estorbando durante el proceso. Severus notó el nerviosismo de Hermione y quiso parar, pero ella se lo prohibió, a pesar de todo la castaña lo deseaba como a nadie, como él a ella, así que él que decidió ir poco a poco, fue tierno y dulce, todo el tiempo preocupándose por hacerla sentir bien, ella se dejo hacer y envolver entre sus brazos, y cuando estuvieron completamente desnudos, él la beso para hacerla sentir segura a lo que ella respondió de igual forma, así que el entro en ella arrancando un suspiro de su boca mientras ella enterraba sus uñas en su espalda, dejó que ella se acostumbrara a él, y comenzó, los gemidos en la habitación no esperaban, era un vaivén de las caderas de ambos, disfrutando de lo que sentían en ese momento, no solo por el placer que estaban teniendo sino de saber con quién lo tenían, ambos se querían y no había forma de que eso fuera más increíble de lo que era. Hermione emitió suspiros y gemidos silenciosos que solo eran audibles para Severus, quien disfrutaba de saber que era él la persona que le hacía sentir lo que su cuerpo expresaba, mientras salía y entraba en ella, recorriendo con besos y caricias cada centímetro de piel, ella hacía lo mismo, después de unos minutos, de pronto sintió como el cuerpo de Hermione se tensaba por el clímax, por lo cuál él al sentirla también llegó con ella, no sabían explicar lo que sentían, sólo sentían una ola de placer, pero también una felicidad enorme de estar juntos, él se recostó a su lado y ella en su pecho, Hermione le miraba con los ojos de amor más puros que había visto, él era feliz contemplando esa mirada, y así se quedaron un rato, hasta que ella se acercó y le dió un beso tiernamente, ella se acostó nuevamente en el pecho de Severus.

-¿Esto es real o es un sueño? - decía Hermione sonriéndole

-Creo que es bastante real, Granger - Severus no podía dejar de verla, y sólo sonreía como nunca lo había hecho - ¿Estás segura?

-¿De qué?

-De estár conmigo.

-Totalmente, quiero estar junto a ti.

-¿Y si no están de acuerdo tus amigos?

-No me importa, que no lo estén, quiero estár contigo, estuve a punto de perderte, no me arriesgaré una vez más y no me importa lo que pase porque vamos a estar juntos. - él solo sonrió ante las palabras de Hermione.

-Sabes, eres la única mujer por la que un hombre como yo iría al infierno en vez del cielo, sólo por estar junto a ti. - ella sabía que él no decía ese tipo de cosas, así que le sonrió y le besó una vez más - Dedicaré cada momento de mi vida a hacerte feliz, Herms - dijo mientras la volvía a besar.

Tal vez tendrían obstáculos, pero los dos sabían que mientras estuvieran juntos no importaba nada, enfrentarían lo que viniera, y lo harían juntos, por que así estarían de ahora en adelante, juntos.


End file.
